


Smirks

by everlovingdeer



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Oblivious, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlovingdeer/pseuds/everlovingdeer
Summary: “What the hell did you do?”“I have no idea what you mean bunny.”I scoffed, “Oh please – innocence doesn’t suit you, Smith.”“Oh you must be talking about your breakup,” he said as though realisation had dawned on him, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “Well isn’t it amazing what the Weasley twins will do if you pay them enough?”





	1. Smirks

**Author's Note:**

> As all the others before this, this was written a while ago and posted to other sites on 23/11/2013. It has only been slightly edited since

Before Zacharias Smith entered my life I had never thought that it was possible to be infuriated by a single facial expression. And if you don’t believe me then you’ve never seen his smirk. Zacharias’ smirk was _the_ most maddening thing that I had ever seen. 

Not only was it the most single annoying thing that I have ever seen, but he had a knack for making it so knowing that it creeps under your skin and makes you want to scream. But I had had to put up with him for most of my life. And wherever he went, his smirk wasn’t far behind. 

Our parents had been at Hogwarts together and had formed a friendship that continued into their adult lives. As a result of their close relationship, Zacharias and I had often been thrown together. To our parents it was perfect; we were both the same age, we would enter Hogwarts together and we could be just as close as they had been.

But if they had asked me then I wouldn’t have hesitated to tell them that it sounded like my worst nightmare. 

My first encounter with the smirk had been when I was probably no more than six and the memory was still engrained in my mind. He had been invited to spend the night in our home because his parents were going on a trip. And like almost every six year old on the planet I had a favourite stuffed animal that I slept with every night. It was a bunny. A bunny that I couldn’t sleep through the night without. 

Zacharias, being the annoying brat that he had been at age six (and still was), knew about the bunny and had made it his personal mission to get the bunny from me. That was how I had ended up standing before my dad as he tried to convince me to share with Zacharias because he was the guest in our house and he must’ve felt lonely in our home without his parents. I would have called bullshit except I didn’t know that word at six.

“Daddy,” I whined, hugging the bunny to my chest.

“Come on sweetheart,” my dad cajoled as he kneeled in front of me, holding his hand out for the bunny. I shook my head and pressed the bunny tighter against me. Zacharias was standing by the doorway of the bedroom watching the proceedings with interest. “What do we say good girls do?”

“They share,” I muttered under my breath.

“Exactly.” Dad rubbed my hair affectionately. “So sweetheart, are you going to share with Zacharias?”

I considered it, looking between the devil by the door and my dad. Pulling the bunny off from my chest I glanced down at it and Zacharias chose that moment to pad over to me. He took the bunny from my arms, acting as though I had signalled for him to take it from me. Dad, being oblivious, called me a good girl and tucked me into bed. I turned to look at the bunny thief knowing that there was no way for me to get the bunny back from him tonight.

It was then that I saw the smirk for the first time. He knew exactly what he had done.

* * *

_FIRST YEAR_

We, all of the new first years, were waiting in the middle of the great hall for our turn to approach the sorting hat. A tense silence settled over us as we stood under the watchful eyes of hundreds of students who, we all knew, were just waiting for this to be over so they could start their feast. 

The first dozen first years had already been called and there were still many to follow. I tapped my feet anxiously against the floor when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned slightly to see Zacharias standing behind me. Scrunching my nose in disdain, I turned to look away from him – I still didn’t like him. 

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” He asked although I didn’t look at him.

“I don’t know. Hufflepuff maybe? My parents were both Hufflepuffs.” I glanced back at him momentarily. “What about you? What house do you think you’ll be in?”

“Hufflepuff.” He sounded so confident that I turned, now fully, watching him curiously. “My parents were in Hufflepuff as well. But who knows? I might end up in a different house. I’ll definitely be in whatever house you’re in though.”

I glared at him and muttered quietly, “Do you really have to be so annoying all of the time?”

“You know you love me,” he answered quietly and I scoffed, glancing away from him.

He made no move to talk to me anymore as we watched student after student walk towards the sorting hat. My name was the next called and I made my way nervously through the crowd of first years. I sat on the stool as the hat was placed on to my head.

“Are you nervous?” The hat asked the moment it touched my head.

“Very,” I admitted quietly.

“Don’t worry,” It reassured me. “This won’t take long. In fact, I have a decision already; Hufflepuff!” 

Instantaneous cheers erupted from the table at the far right. The hat was removed from my head and I stood up from the stool. I walked towards the Hufflepuff table and two of the elder students moved aside to let me sit down beside some of the other first-year Hufflepuffs. Vague introductions were passed around before we turned our attention back to the sorting.

The sorting dragged on as each student approach the hat one by one. 

“Zacharias Smith.”

I looked back to the crowd of first years and watched him approach the hat confidently. The hat was placed on the top of his head and he seemed to exchange a few words with the hat before Zacharias smiled slightly. Merlin, that smile meant trouble. Normally for me.

“Hufflepuff!” The hat called out and I let out a sigh, wanting to disappear into the bench. I’d be stuck with him for the next seven years. 

Zacharias walked over towards the Hufflepuff table and space was made for him. He sat down across from me at the table. Meeting my gaze he flashed me a smirk, “I told you so.”

“Shut up,” I muttered, kicking him under the table as the sorting started to come to a close. 

* * *

_SECOND YEAR_

The assumption that I had made in my first year was right; I was stuck with him. He would go out of his way to sit on a table near mine during the lessons we had together. Thankfully after making friends with some of the girls that I shared a dorm with, he was unable to sit next to me as one of them would do that. If I really wanted to annoy him then I could just stay in my dorm room; he wasn’t allowed in there anyway. 

But there were times when, if he saw that I was busy, he didn’t annoy me. This, unfortunately, was not one of those times.

I was lying in front of the fireplace on my stomach, reading through the essay that I needed to complete for the next say and he was standing above me. He tapped his shoe against my side and I let out a deep sigh. Merlin, why didn’t he leave me alone already?

“Will you help me with the essay?” He asked tapping my side again.

“No, I won’t.” I didn’t look up at him. Instead, I pulled out my quill to make a quick amendment to my essay.

“Why not bunny?” The amusement was obvious in his voice.

“Don’t call me that!” I glared up at him and his grin only grew – he was pleased to have gotten a reaction out of me. 

Rolling his eyes at me, he sat down beside me, putting his textbook and half-written essay on the floor beside him. 

“But I used to call you that all the time.” 

Yeah, I though bitterly turning my attention away from him and back to my essay, only after you stole my bunny from me. 

“You did,” I agreed, “But when we were seven.”

“Then what am I supposed to call you now?” I knew that tone of voice and I knew not to rise to the bait he was about to put out either. “What about Cookie?”

“Smith,” I cut in warningly. Just because I knew better than to respond, didn’t mean that I wouldn’t respond. 

“So not Cookie then. What about Pookie-”

“Zacharias-”

“No that doesn’t sound right. Kitten, maybe-”

“Zach-”

“Oh! I’ve got it; sweet pea. But then again-”

“Alright!” I exclaimed, straightening up to sit cross-legged. Reaching over to him, I slapped his knee and pulled his essay towards me. “I’ll help you – just shut up. Merlin, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as annoying as you.”

At the sight of his smirk, I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Mature, bunny.”

“You’re one to talk about maturity Smith,” I muttered under my breath.

* * *

_THIRD YEAR_

I looked down at the hand that was holding mine. Our entwined hands swung in between the two of us and I glanced up into Anthony’s face. He was already looking at me. I felt a small blush creep up my cheek and glanced away from him. Anthony laughed and gave my hand a squeeze. 

“I think we’re here,” he said softly, gesturing to the wall of barrels that hid the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.

“I hope you’re not planning on showing him the way in,” A voice cut in from behind us.

Letting out a sigh I looked over my shoulder at Zacharias who was stood impatiently behind us. “Zacharias.”

“Bunny,” he said nodding at me in acknowledgement. I noticed Anthony’s eyebrows raise at the nickname. Zacharias ignored his reaction and looked over at Antony. “Goldstein.”

“I should get going,” Anthony said, picking up on Zacharias’ confrontational attitude.

“I guess I’ll see you later then?” I said with a smile as Anthony leaned down to press a kiss to my cheek.

He made his way towards his own common room and Zacharias waited until he had turned the comer before standing beside me. “So you and Goldstein?”

“What about it?” I asked as he stepped forward to tap the middle barrel on the second row in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’. 

He looked at me as the lid of the barrel swung open to reveal the pathway down into the common room. “He’s not right for you, bunny.”

I didn’t even attempt to stop myself from scoffing as I made my way down the passage. He followed behind me. “And how would you know if he was or wasn’t right for me Zacharias?”

“We grew up together,” he said as we reached the end of the passage and stepped into the common room. “Whether you believe it or not; I actually know you very well.”

“What are you trying to say?” 

“I can guarantee that the two of you will have broken up by the end of the week.”

I rolled my eyes, paying no heed to his words and headed over towards the girl's dorms.

Perhaps I should have taken heed to his words because it did happen. Not even three days later, Anthony had broken up with me – albeit in the kindest way possible. But he had still broken up with me. Rather than wondering why he had broken up with me, I couldn’t get rid of the gut curling feeling of knowing that Zacharias had been right. In fact, when he had been so confident when he made his declaration that it was as if he had done something to make sure we broke up. But he wouldn’t – 

I was sitting on one of the sofas, surrounded by my friends when I saw him walk into the common room. He was laughing at something one of his friends has said. I excused myself and walked up to him. His friends, noticing my approach, left him alone.

“What can I do for you?” He asked when I stood in front of him.

“What the hell did you do?”

“I have no idea what you mean bunny.”

I scoffed, “Oh please – innocence doesn’t suit you, Smith.”

“Oh you must be talking about your breakup,” he said as though realisation had dawned on him, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “Well isn’t it amazing what the Weasley twins will do if you pay them enough?”

* * *

_FOURTH YEAR_

Fourth-year came and along with it came the yule ball; the social highlight of the year. We, my friends and I, had made the executive decision to go as a group rather than to find dates in order to show solidarity for a friend that had been just broken up with. But to be honest, I was thankful for that decision because I would not have known how to approach the whole date issue otherwise. 

We might have spent the first hour or so dancing but my feet were already killing me. Honestly, I should have listened when I was told to charm my shoes in order to prevent the pain. But no, I had decided that I knew better and really, how bad could heels have been? The answer? Very.

I watched as Hannah was escorted away from the group of us by a Durmstrang for a dance. She gave us a slightly startled look before turning back to the boy. One look at him and she was charmed. Making my way out from the crowd of dancing bodies, I headed back to the table. Dropping myself into my seat, I leaned down to undo the strap of my heels. Maybe I could take them off for just a little bit. I pulled my feet out of my heels and let out a deep sigh of relief. How could a single pair of shoes cause so much pain?

“Care to dance?” A hand came into my view and I glanced up at the face the dance belonged to.

“No thanks Zacharias,” I said with a smile and then gestured to my now bare feet. “My feet are killing me.”

“Come on bunny.” He said leaning down to put my feet back into my shoes. I tried to protest but he silenced me with a single look. 

Letting out a sigh, I leaned down to redo the strap on my heels. Once they were on, I stood up and took the hand that he held out for me. Leading me by the hand to the dancefloor he spun me around. I couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up in my throat. 

“You look nice,” he said when I was facing him again.

“Alright, what is it that you’re after Smith?” I raised an eyebrow as the song changed and he changed the way he was holding me in response. I clasped one of my hands with his, the other resting on his shoulder.

“Nothing.” 

“Why don’t I believe you?” I asked when he stepped forward to dip me slightly. 

“You just look pretty bunny.”

“So you’ve already said.” He looked a bit uncomfortable. For the entirety of the time where I had known him, I had never seen him show even the slightest hint of feeling uncomfortable. He had always had the ability to exude a sense of confidence. The realisation of this made a smirk tug at the corner of my lips. 

“Look at that,” he said teasingly. “You’ve picked up how to smirk.”

I rolled my eyes playfully when he flashed me a smirk. I hit his shoulder. “Shut up Zach.”

* * *

_FIFTH YEAR_

Summoning a patronus was supposed to be difficult, wasn’t it? I mean, why were so many members of the DA easily conjuring their patronuses? To be fair, I hadn’t even attempted to cast a patronus yet because I was still struggling to pick a memory that I would use. 

It had to be something powerful. Your happiest memory or something that was able to produce the same amount of emotion from you. But I was struggling to think of one to use.

Maybe I should just try it and see if a memory comes to my mind? Raising my wand from my side, I lifted it in the air and was about to say the spell when a hand was set on my shoulder. Lowering my wand back down to my side I looked over my shoulder at Zacharias who stood behind me. There was no doubt in my mind that he was a reluctant member of the DA but when he had heard that I was joining the DA he had tagged along. He had claimed that he needed to be there to tell me ‘I told you so’ when the entire thing blew up in our faces. But a part of me thought that he enjoyed being a part of the DA.

“What memory are you going to use?” He asked removing his hand from my shoulder.

“I don’t know,” I admitted, with a shrug of my shoulders. “I was just going to give it a go and see if a memory comes to mind.”

“Hmm,” he said ponderingly, shifting his wand from one hand to the other. “I wonder what your happiest memory will be.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I asked with a cheeky grin. 

“Whatever it is, it probably involves me.”

“In your dreams Zach.”

“It makes sense if you think about it,” He said nudging me with his shoulder. “We’ve spent so much time together that there are probably very few memories that you have that don’t involve me. I mean I had very few memories that don’t involve you as well.”

“True,” I said acknowledging his logic, “But that doesn’t mean that my happiest memory will involve you, now does it?”

“I guess not.”

He walked away from me and I regained my concentration. Raising my wand, I let out a breath and concentrate don trying to summon my happiest memory. 

“Expecto Patronum!” 

A silver form shot out of the tip of my wand and I felt a smile bloom. I watched the patronus ark around me before recalling the exact memory that had sprung to mind.

I ended the spell, my patronus disappearing into thin air. My eyes travelled across the room and settled on Zacharias as he spoke to his friends, a smirk on his face. I turned away quickly, my cheeks staining red. 

He could never find out.

* * *

_SIXTH YEAR_

Zacharias had a tendency to whine. Looking at him, at all 6 foot something of him, you wouldn’t have had him pegged as a whine but when he thought that he had done something wrong then he had a tendency to whine. When he did start to whine, it was difficult to get him to stop.

“Come on Bunny,” He whined as we walked down the corridor to approach the common room. “Why won’t you just tell me what I did?”

“Nothing Zacharias,” I said with a sigh, turning to look at him. “You did nothing wrong.”

“But I have to have done something wrong.” He reasoned, taking a hold of my arm to stop me from tapping on the barrel. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have called me by my full name – you stopped doing that like a year ago.”

“Zach,” I said with a sigh – why couldn’t he just drop this entire thing. “Why won’t you believe me when I say that you’ve done nothing wrong?”

He gave me a disbelieving look. “I’ll let the matter drop – for now.”

“Thank you.”

Letting go of my arm he let me tap on the barrel. We both stood side by side, waiting for the passage to reveal itself. The passage appeared and we stepped into it. Glancing at Zach, I noticed that he was still a bit annoyed. Rolling my eyes slightly, I linked my arm through his and let him pull me over the threshold of the common room. 

“Wait here.” He said pointing over to one of the sofas and I complied feeling curious. 

I followed his path with my eyes and watched him disappear into the boy’s dorm room. He emerged minutes later and sat down beside me. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small pouch and set it in the palm of my hand. 

“Happy birthday bunny.” He let out a slight laugh at the blatant surprise on my face. “You didn’t think that I’d forgotten your birthday, did you? We’ve known each other for almost fifteen years now – how could I have forgotten your birthday?”

Opening the pouch, I shook its contents out into my palm.

“It’s beautiful Zach,” I said looking down at the charm bracelet in the palm of my hand. “Thank you.”

Placing the bracelet back into its pouch, I reached towards him and pulled him into a hug.

“Happy birthday bunny,” he said again as he pulled back from me slightly to press a kiss to my cheek. I felt my eyes widen in shock.

He gave me a smirk, laughing at the sight of my facial expression. “Look at that, I’ve finally managed to surprise you.”

“Oh please,” I muttered, schooling my features into a neutral expression. I closed the distance between the two of us and kissed his cheek. “Thanks again for the bracelet, Zach.”

“You’re welcome.” He muttered.

“Aw Zach,” I cooed, poking his red cheek, “Are you blushing?”

“Shut up.”

* * *

_SEVENTH YEAR_

My seventh year at Hogwarts had been hell. Our home had been taken over by death eaters who seemed to want to take everything that I loved around about the castle and tear it to shreds. A years’ worth of conflicts between the students and the death eaters had come to a head when Snape and Professor McGonagall collided. 

I was standing beside Zacharias watching as Snape left the great hall, breaking the stained glass windows as he went. The entire hall was plunged into panic as the members of the Order of the Phoenix tried to get everything sorted and prepared for the inevitable battle. Pure panic gripped my heart and I sought out for Zach’s hand. Finding it by his side, I held it tightly, trying to calm myself down. 

I watched as McGonagall lit all of the candles in the hall before Zach turned me to face him. He gripped my head in his hands, making me look at him.

“You need to get out of here bunny,” He stressed slowly. “Hogwarts isn’t safe, Voldemort’s on his way and you could get killed.”

“Zach,” I said placing my hands on his arms, “Listen to me, we’ve spent a year fighting against the death eaters, it’s too late to pull away from this now. If we want to save our school, our home, then we need to stay here.”

“You’re not going to listen to me, are you?”

“Do I ever?” I asked with a small smile. 

“Stay safe,” He muttered, leaning down to press a quick kiss to my forehead. “I’m going to help maintain the perimeter.”

“Be careful Zach.”

No other words were shared between us before he left the great hall. Professor McGonagall rounded up the remaining Hufflepuffs and spoke quickly to us. “We’ve managed to evacuate most of the younger years to Hogsmeade but there’s still some of them left – it’s too late to get the rest of them out. We’ll need to put them in the Hufflepuff common room.”

We split apart to round up the remaining students from the lower years and escorted them to the common room. The common room was cramped with the lower years sitting and talking quietly to one another. It didn’t matter; we had already cast a silencing charm on the entire common room. There were members of each of the four houses standing guard around the common room to look after the younger children, to make sure that no one got in. 

“Zabini?” I asked when the Slytherin approached me.

“There’s a problem,” He said, keeping his voice down so he didn’t scare any of the younger years. “One of the kids is missing – a Gryffindor second year.”

“What do you mean?” I demanded. “Are you sure?”

“We sent out a patronus to see if he’d gone down to Hogsmeade and he hasn’t been recorded as having left the castle but we checked just in case. He’s not there, they don’t have him.” Zabini gave a deep sigh, “That means he’s still somewhere in the castle.”

“I’ll go and find him.”

“Are you sure?” He asked uncertainly when I nodded. “Be safe.”

“Look after them,” I said before walking out of the common room. 

I made my way slowly through the corridor, my wand outstretched in front of me. There seemed to be little fighting going on in this part of the castle. That made me let down some of my guard when I probably shouldn’t have done so.

“Stupefy!” The cry rang out from somewhere behind me, a beam of light cutting across in front of me followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. I stared down at the body of the death eater on the floor in surprise. How in Merlin’s name had I not seen them coming?

I turned and caught sight of Zach as he walked towards me. Taking my arm, he pulled me away from the now unconscious death eater and into his arms.

“I thought I told you to stay safe,” he demanded.

“Well you do say that I can’t do anything without you,” I muttered against his shoulder, my entire body going cold with shock.

“What would have happened to you if I didn’t get here in time?” 

“Forget that for now,” I said pulling away from him. “There’s a Gryffindor second year somewhere in the castle.”

“It’s always a Gryffindor,” he muttered but made no other comment as we set off in search of the second year. 

We rounded the corner and Zach muttered, “I think I see him,” before running off. He was running towards the second year, paying no heed to his surroundings. He didn’t see the death eater pointing his wand straight at him.

I drew my wand. “Stupefy!” 

The death eater fell to the floor, catching Zacharias by surprise. I hurried over to him as we made our way towards the second year who was hiding, crouched behind some wreckage.

“Zach?” I said as he started to pull at the wreckage. He looked at me momentarily and I let a smirk grace my features for a fraction of a second, “This makes us even.”

We turned our attention back onto the second year and managed to free him from the wreckage. I kneeled down in front of him, making sure that he was fine as Zach kept a lookout.

“Are you alright?” The second-year nodded, “Good, you need to come with the two of us – we’re going to take you to the Hufflepuff common room. You’ll be safe there. I promise.”


	2. Epilogue: 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you found a guy to match your high standards then,” She said teasingly before sobering slightly. “I thought you said no to Zach.”
> 
> “I did,” I said with a small sigh, “We were too young to get married.”
> 
> “I guess you’re right; you were fresh out of Hogwarts when he asked.” She took a sip of her drink.

_7 YEARS LATER _

Seven years ago I had stepped out of Hogwarts for the last time and now, here I was, standing in front of the doors to the great hall once again. Inside the room, everyone from my year was busy mingling and catching up on what they’d been doing over the past few years and I was so unbelievably nervous. Only a few metres away from me were some people that had been my closest friends. Some of us had naturally drifted apart.

Letting out a deep breath, I stepped into the room. Looking around the room, I smiled instantly at the sight of Hannah as she rapidly approached me. We hadn’t seen each other in over a year since she’d moved to France for work. She pulled me into a hug and by the time she had pulled away, Zach had come up beside her. 

“You got married!” was the first thing Hannah said to me. She motioned to the ring on my finger. I looked awkwardly at Zach as he stood by her side. He raised an eyebrow and I looked back at Hannah.

“So did you,” I said nodding to her own ring.

Hannah, as if detecting the awkwardness, looked between Zach and I. Her eyes widened in realisation. She went to say something but Zach beat her to it and excused himself to get a drink. Once we were left alone, Hannah looked back at me.

“So you found a guy to match your high standards then,” She said teasingly before sobering slightly. “I thought you said no to Zach.”

“I did,” I said with a small sigh, “We were too young to get married.”

“I guess you’re right; you were fresh out of Hogwarts when he asked.” She took a sip of her drink. We were fresh out of Hogwarts when he asked me to marry him the first time. We were older the next four times. I fiddled with the ring on my finger when she asked, “So where is your husband?”

“He should be around here somewhere,” I said dismissively, “I’m going to get a drink, and I’ll catch up with you in a bit Hannah.”

Walking over to the drinks table, I stood beside Zach and helped myself to some pumpkin juice. From the corner of my eye, I saw him turn to face me. 

“How’s married life treating you bunny?” He asked, making me turn towards him.

“Very well,” I said with a smile, “And you?” 

“Exceptionally well.” He glanced around before leaning down to press a kiss to my temple, “My wife can be maddening but I love her.”

“Zach.” I pushed him with my shoulder. 

He laughed slightly and then asked, “How is keeping our relationship from other people working out for you?”

“You mean apart from Hannah noticing the ring?”

“I don’t understand you bunny,” He said with an indulgent sigh. “You said to hide our marriage from other people and yet you’re not exactly trying to hide your ring.”

“It’s because you threw a strop when I took it off last time, Zach,” I said with a roll of my eyes. “Who could forget the silent treatment you gave me when I didn’t wear it to a work event?”

“I just don’t understand why we have to hide our marriage.”

“Because we got married last month, without our parent’s knowing. If anyone here finds out, all it takes is a quick owl to one of our parents and then we’ll be called in for a telling off – regardless of our age.”

“I don’t think they’d care,” He admitted, “They knew we were dating and that we were living together. Getting married was only the next natural step for our relationship. Besides, you know they love us being together.”

“They might do but they won’t love that we got married without telling them.” I took a sip of my pumpkin juice. “They’d be so annoyed to find out that we didn’t tell them on purpose. Merlin, we’re both only children and they’d hate not being able to have been there. Telling them will only lead to them telling us of like little children.”

“Maybe not. I think they’d forgive us if they knew you were pregnant.” He said casually.

I choked slightly on my juice, looking up at him in shock. He wasn’t supposed to know. I hadn’t told him yet. “How did you figure it out?”

“For one thing, you’re drinking pumpkin juice when there’s various alcoholic drinks around.” He slipped an arm around my waist, “And I found the positive pregnancy test in the bin. When exactly were you planning on telling me about the newest addition to our family?”

“When I’d come to grips with it myself,” I said, setting my glass of juice down and playing with the buttons on his shirt. I couldn’t bring myself to meet his eyes. Zach, giving a slight sigh, took a hold of my chin and tilted my head up so I looked him in the eye. “I didn’t know how you’d react. We never talked about having children and I wasn’t sure if you’d be happy about it.”

“I’d have been happy,” He said leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of my lip. “Of course I’d have been happy; my bunny has a bun in the oven.”

I scrunched my nose in distaste and made sure that he saw it. He laughed at my facial expression. “How very witty.”

“You love me; admit it Mrs Smith.”

“I might love you but that doesn’t mean that I need to love your jokes, Mr Smith.”


End file.
